Mystic Artes
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: This is the story of chaos born of reborn Shepherds and Seraphs, who just want to live their lives in peace, thank you very much. They do not appreciate having to butt into Wizarding affairs despite them having the power to do so. And one of them is a wanted man either way... On the other hand, the kids might have something to say about that. (TOZ reincarnation fic! Slash warning!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing it again guys get ready for reincarnation shenanigans! (Blame my sudden interest in the Tales of Zestiria series. I mean it. This is post-epilogue stuff. Just a minor spoiler for the end and the everything else is reincarnation shenanigans. ENJOY!)**

* * *

 _ **The Ending is the Beginning (owari wa hajimari)**_

They hadn't expected it. After waiting for centuries and finally reuniting, they hadn't expected their world to end so abruptly. No one knew what caused it. Everywhere, dragons began to rise as Seraphim caved into the Malevolence generated by the despair of the humans. Blessed domains fell apart one by one as both humans and Seraphim turned into Hellions.

Lailah had realised that their world had already started dying the moment Maotelus was tainted. The brief periods of chaos caused by the rise in Malevolence prior to that had also contributed to the world's descent into true chaos and destruction. In the end, she had died defending Ladylake at the side of her chosen Shepard of the time. Zavied and Edna had perished together, along with Rose's descendants, while trying their best to protect Marlind. However, without the purifying ability Lailah had, they had quickly succumbed to their wounds.

Sorey and Mikleo were the last of their former group. The Malevolence had not reached Elysia yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Hey Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"If this world dies, and if we are reborn in a new one, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that we will find each other again. That we will always be together."

"Of course Sorey. No matter what."

And then the world ended just like that. Screams died, light vanished, and Sorey and Mikleo let the darkness take them into a deep long sleep, with their promise to each other comforting them along.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened once. Blinked twice. A tiny mouth opened and let out a babble. Eyes blinked again. Tried to make a noise once again and it came out as a babble. The tiny mouth closed and formed a frown. Tried lifting his arms. Since when were his arms so small… Wait.

' _I'm a baby again?!'_ Mikleo internally screeched. And outwardly let out a keening whine.

He was being held in a pair of arms. His mother, perhaps? To the side he spotted a long haired blond, his father?

"So… this is my heir. Narcissa. Have you named him?" Somehow the cold voice of his supposed father made his skin crawl.

"Draco," At least his mother's voice wasn't as cold.

"Keeping tradition then."

"Did you expect me to do otherwise?"

' _Draco. Dragon. Ugh. Edna is going to laugh at my name again, if she ever finds out,'_ Mikleo could only groan internally. _'I wonder if Sorey was reborn as well.'_

* * *

Edna pouted. Sure she was happy to be alive and with her big brother again, but being stuck as a baby was not fun. Big brother Eizen, no, cousin Remus was just as happy to see her again, but really enjoyed teasing her for her small status.

He told her stories of his group of friends, similar to those he had made back in their previous life. He told her of how his best friend was courting someone, who was obviously just teasing him by rejecting and accepting his advances again and again.

He told her about his condition. How he was cursed to turn into a monster every full moon. Edna had to smack her big brother with a summoned umbrella. He was not doing this to her again. She would not allow his stint as a despair ridden dragon pull him into depression, she told him through her angry glares. Remus laughed it off, and she smiled again.

He told her about her parents, his uncle and aunt. How they had died and had somehow managed to get him custody over her. She didn't know them, or remember their faces, but she knew her brother was grateful. Edna knew she kept her brother grounded to reality.

Then she wondered who else was reincarnated. Meebo was a definite. She smirked. She was going to enjoy this new life of hers.

* * *

Dezel Granger was born a twin. Dezel Granger was born blind. Dezel was wondering why in the world was he even being reborn in the first place. The last thing he remembered was protecting Rose and entrusting Zaveid with her safety. Then blank.

He could still read the winds. He could still react to sounds better than anyone else. He could still summon gusts of winds to blow Hermione's hanging mobile and hear her laughter. He could still hear their parents gasp in shock…

Oops. He hadn't heard their footsteps. His mistake… Never mind the window next to his crib was just open. They just wanted to close it. He was safe.

He really, _really_ , hoped that this was a second chance. He did not want to fail at his task as a brother and protector. He would protect Hermione's smile.

* * *

Lailah hadn't really anticipated being reborn when she died. Neither had she anticipated finding Zaveid's reincarnation nor ending up being courted by him. He really didn't need to, but she played along anyways, occasionally teasingly rejecting him, occasionally accepting his advances.

Then she had ended up marrying him and carrying twins. It was a surprise, really, to find out she was expecting twins. Zaveid was insanely happy, having immediately run off to tell his friends. Sirius and Remus were equally delighted. Severus simply scowled, which was so much like her childhood friend. Peter however…

She was suspicious of Peter. Lailah had retained most of her abilities from her time as a Seraph, and so had Zaveid. And because of that, they had sensed the Malevolence growing in him. Thus, the two had slowly begun to hide their plans from the Order. They had plans to live in peace without dying, thank you very much.

Then she had given birth, and dissolved into a melodic fit of giggles when she saw her children flail about and babble in surprise and shock. It really was just their luck that Rose and Sorey ended up as her children. Zaveid had simply looked at the two reincarnated Shepards in shock and shook his head.

Then almost a year later, Dumbledore comes in informing them of the prophecy involving their children. It took the two of them no time at all to realise that they were targets, and immediately altered all their plans. They weren't going to hide from an enemy they knew they were more powerful than.

On the night of Halloween, Voldemort launched a simultaneous attack on both the Potter and Longbottom households. At the Potter household, Voldemort perished, the house itself destroyed in a blast of wind and fire, its occupants vanished into thin air.

At the Longbottom household, the Lestrange family encountered a rain of very sharp objects instead.

* * *

Alisha Diphda had not expected to be reincarnated a second time. She had been lucky to retain her memories the first time around as a Seraph, but twice in a row was really surprising.

Of course, she was still born to nobility. Somehow. And she managed to retain her name too. She spent almost a whole year trying to get her tiny body to move the way she wanted though. Alongside some outbursts of what her parents called accidental magic. That uncle of hers was quick to give her back to her mother when she somehow summoned a lance that fell very, _very_ close to him.

Then it happened. Someone attacked her family. Her parents were both screaming in pain. The perpetrators were laughing. No one was coming to stop them. She was the only one there. So she drew on that same feeling whenever she summoned a lance to her side, and summoned as many sharp objects as she could. Green eyes glaring harshly, she mentally sent the lances at them, despite the strain it was causing her. The screams stopped, and Alisha closed her eyes in exhaustion, not noticing the burst of flame and wind and a familiar gasp of shock, not noticing herself being lifted into warm, gentle arms like her mother's.

* * *

 **Had fun? I sure did while writing this. (All my other fics please wait. I'm out of inspiration at the moment for them. This on the other hand... I really should stop writing this sort of fics.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a particularly long chapter 2 guys. Have fun! (Beware OOC-ness. Lailah is very** _ **very**_ **good at changing a person's heart.)**

* * *

 **Run Run to a Better Place**

On the night of Halloween and the years following after, several things happened.

The Potter clan and Voldemort were both assumed dead after the latter's attack on the family home. All that was left by the time the Aurors arrived, was a burnt down home, and pieces of paper scattered about.

The Wizarding World celebrated at the death of the latter and mourned over the former. But on the political side, something else was brewing.

Whether it was misinformation or truth, Sirius Black had been accused of being a Death Eater and selling the Potter family out. In the middle of the courtroom, Sirius Black had broken down in a fit of insanity. If it was out of grief or out of madness, no one knew. The reason being a silver haired, shirtless man had stormed into the room with a burst of wind, wrapped Black with a wire, and stole him away with a similar burst of wind. Wanted posters of the man were sent out immediately.

One Remus Lupin had wallowed in despair, his little cousin crying out for attention. When the wanted poster of the silver haired man reached his hands, he stopped, packed up, grabbed his cousin and left. Witnesses then reported his disappearance from his home, mentioning a silver haired maiden dressed in red that had visited his doorstep prior.

On that same Halloween night, Aurors found out that the Longbottoms had vanished, leaving behind the bloody corpses of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Lances, daggers and swords of all kinds covered the wall their bodies were impaled on. With her heir and his wife and daughter missing, a distraught but determined Augusta Longbottom retook her position as head of her house.

* * *

The morning after Halloween, one Petunia Dursley received a letter that her sister was dead, and there was no body to be recovered. The heavy sense of loss weighed on her shoulders, but at the same time denial was prominent. She knew Lily had been different from her for a very long time, always trying to gently convince her that her negative feelings were only hurting her, always pulling strange and silly puns whenever she had a secret she wanted to hide, always fiddling with paper and fire.

Magic might have explained the difference, but Petunia knew that the magic Lily wielded was in fact of a very different kind to the wizards. And then she met the man Lily married, and knew that he was the same as Lily. She had spent so much time with Lily as a child, she was able to sense the power that her sister exuded. Lily and James hid it, but Petunia knew that they were much more powerful than that damnable Dark Lord of theirs.

Thus Petunia denied her sister's death. She burnt the letter she received, and made sure to hide the fact that she had had contact with the wizards from her husband. And she would wait for her sister's return, and probably laugh if the wizards ended up taking for granted her gentle nature and made her angry.

* * *

Severus Snape spent the morning after Halloween horrified, in mourning, and in denial. Lily, dead? Gentle, sweet, and funny Lily Evans, who always managed to chase the darkness out of his heart, dead? It was impossible. It was unthinkable.

He had only managed to stay sane while spying for Dumbledore because Lily had been there to talk things out with him. And then he had to overhear that damnable prophecy. Because of his task as a spy, he had no choice but to report to the Dark Lord, but it left Lily in danger.

And Lily was of course crazy enough to have her home unprotected. What was that idiot Potter thinking, leaving his family unprotected like that!

It took him some time to finally calm down and think through things rationally. Severus had read the reports. Evidence of fire being the cause of the destruction of the Potter home, with odd traces of paper left behind. Lily had been oddly proficient in fire based spells. Of course the fire would have come from her. But if the fire had not been a cause of death… Where did she disappear to?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore faced a dilemma. There was no hero child. No chosen one. All three candidates had vanished into thin air. Even the parents of the three, who he had expected to die protecting them, had vanished. Oh, he knew that the Lily and James were alive, thanks to the goblins. He was just slightly shocked that they had went behind his back and planned something like this out. He really had to alter his plans for now. There was no anticipating what would happen over the next few years. He could only hope that their children would still attend Hogwarts. He could only hope.

Fawkes trilled in laughter. His master had no idea what chaos he was bringing messing with the ancient ones.

* * *

Mikleo winced when he heard his father return, feeling the Malevolence rolling off him. Then his ears perked up when he heard the man cursing a silver haired, wind wielding man for stealing away a scapegoat. Mikleo only knew two wind wielders among the Seraphs. He really hoped it was one of them.

His father had slammed the paper on the table, allowing him to see the moving images that covered the headlines of that day. Mikleo smiled a little. Zaveid was alive. That was good. Now to plan to get out of the manor. Even if it took years.

* * *

It really took him years. Six years perhaps. Mikleo had managed to squander away a number of books from the family library without the elves noticing over the years. He had also managed to find a bottomless, weightless, bag. He was quick to gather as many non-perishables and his hidden books and stuff them away.

At the same time, Mikleo had been training secretly with his Artes. He had somehow found a staff in the family armoury, and had begun retraining his ability and control over them. Surprisingly enough, he was still capable of Seraphic Artes, despite being a human.

One thing he did train on, was his Spectral Cloak. Other than dispelling any magic capable of tracking him, Mikleo had found that the wards and House Elves could not sense him while he used the cloak. It became particularly useful whenever he wanted to visit the library at night.

Of course, the changes the Artes had on his appearance didn't go unnoticed. His formerly platinum blond hair had reverted to its original blueish white. Luckily, his mother had chalked it up to the latent Metamorphmagus ability that cropped up in the Black line every so often, so it was brushed off easily.

On the night after his seventh birthday, Mikleo waited for the house to become silent and left the manor under his Cloak, bag and staff in hand. The moment he reached the forests that bordered the Malfoy Manor, he was no longer Draco Malfoy, but Luzrov Rulay, Mikleo the Enforcer.

* * *

Mikleo spent the next year of his life in the wilderness, hunting wildlife and harvesting herbs once his food supplies diminished. He wandered all over the country's forests and mountains, having lived this way of life during his time as a Seraph. Occasionally he would find an old, ruined manor, and Mikleo would take the time to prod around for spells and wards surrounding it before attempting to explore and discern its history.

The one time he had forgotten to check; he was almost bitten by a snake. He was quick to dispel any curses immediately, and was rewarded by a well-protected ring with snake engravings. It took him some time to exorcise the soul attached to it however. Water was not a good element for exorcisms or purifying tainted objects after all. Fire was. And he _did not_ want to get possessed by that Malevolence filled soul.

Of course, forgetting to put what he taught himself into practice would be how he found an illusion covered area that did not match what his knowledge of the surroundings told him.

While trekking in a rather isolated part of a forested mountain, Mikleo had been drawn in by the purity of the area. A lake and stream, clear and untainted, forest full of bounty, air fresh and clean. He had walked about enjoying it. Being this close to a pure source of his natural element, it calmed him.

Then he in his inattention, he walked right through an illusion and found himself staring at a set of houses that covered what he had been very sure was an empty cliff. A set of houses that looked too new to have been there for ages.

Slowly raising his staff up, Mikleo cautiously backed away from the houses. And flinched when one of the doors slammed open, its occupants running out. It was probably the familiar faces and shouts that caught him by surprise the most. Familiar green eyes turned as their owner ran, widening in surprise when they connected with his own amethyst eyes.

And then he was tackled into the ground.

Groaning, Mikleo tried to pushed himself up, only to be held down by a weight on him. Turning his face to look at the weight, his eyes once again met the owner of the green eyes, eyes expressing so much joy, amazement and disbelief as they breathed out his name.

"Mikleo?"

"Sorey?"

* * *

"Sorey, give me back my daggers!" Rose Potter yelled.

"No way, Rose! You'll just use me as target practice if you get them back!" Sorey Potter shouted, running from his red haired twin.

"He has a point you know, Rose," Alisha Longbottom murmured as she stirred her bowl of soup, trying her best to block out the noise that the twins were generating as they ran round the dining table, Rose chasing Sorey.

"And to think, without the drawbacks of a low resonance, if you had remained as our stupid Shepard's Squire, you would have had to deal with this chaos on a daily basis," Edna Lupin deadpanned.

Alisha sighed at the former Earth Seraph's rather true statement before smiling.

Seven years. It had been seven years since that Halloween night, seven years since Lailah and Zaveid showed up, took her tiny exhausted body from the crib and her parents catatonic bodies from the floor, and vanished them to this mountain top dwelling.

When she had woken up in an unknown room, Alisha had to admit that her first instinct was to summon a lance and mentally throw it at the first person who walked into the room. She hadn't expected it to be Zaveid, who, luckily enough, deflected the magically thrown lance with a, according to him, 'manly yelp'. At first, Alisha thought she was dreaming, until Lailah walked into the room herself, carrying two babies with very familiar faces.

Sorey and Rose Potter, Lailah explained. Her god-brother and sister, apparently since Lailah, or Lily, had been named her godmother. It was actually a relief that she was going to grow up with people she knew. Sorey had always been the caring best friend/brother she never had growing up in Ladylake. And Rose, Rose had been a breath of fresh air that kept her sanity anchored when dealing with the manipulations of politicians, as well as her… Alisha blushed at a memory, which had had Lailah teasing her helpless self.

In the end, Lailah explained that her parents were in a coma, and while their wounds were healed, it would take years for the mental ones to vanish. Thus, Lailah had put them in a separate house and left them under a healing stasis. Alisha could only hope that her parents would wake up sometime soon.

Not long after that, Zaveid left the house, only to return with a man babbling about how Zaveid had died and was alive again and asking why was he shirtless of all things (Alisha had long since given up asking the older Seraph his reasons for going around shirtless.). It turned out, the man, Sirius Black, had been falsely accused of setting the Potters up for their 'deaths', and Zaveid had busted in and snatched him away.

The next day, after showing them the rather fetching wanted poster of Zaveid in all his shirtless glory, Lailah left the house herself, mentioning that she needed to meet someone. She returns with a pleased smile on her face, and mentions to Zaveid that some friends would be joining them in their humble abode.

Said friends turned out to be a ragged looking man, and a toddler their age whose golden locks and tiny parasol in hand had Sorey, Rose and Alisha herself freezing out of dread. Edna reincarnated meant chaos for all of them, and Alisha shivered, since she had been on the butt end of most of the blond earth Seraph's jokes.

Then came the interesting part of growing up in such a big extended family. Sorey, Rose, Edna and Alisha had taken to retraining their abilities to cast and use Artes the moment they were able to.

Rose had originally been reborn as a wind Seraph, considering her connection to both Zaveid and Dezel in her past life. Having trained with Zaveid for so long after she had been reborn as a Seraph, she took to retraining her skills quite easily in this life.

Alisha on the other hand had surprisingly been of the water element when she had first been reborn. Whether it be her connection to her city of water or her unknowingly first encounter with a seraph being one of the water element influencing her rebirth into a water Seraph, she didn't know. Mikleo had been the one to train her in her past life, and she was good at going through routine. She _did_ have to get her control back to normal however. Apparently she had more magic than expected, and it had resulted in blasting a very annoyed Edna with a Twin Flow.

Edna had it the easiest, considering she had been born a Seraph and had not been a human reborn Seraph. That and she did her training with her cousin/brother Remus Lupin, or Eizen as he had been known in his previous life. Everyone felt baffled when the man had socked Zaveid in the face, and then thanked him for protecting Edna in his past life. It had taken all of them a few minutes to fully process what the werewolf meant, but the result was an all-out brawl between Eizen and Zaveid 'for good times sake', much to Sirius' confusion.

Sorey, having housed Maotelus for so long, had originally been reborn as a light Seraph, inheriting its Artes. However, as their original world had ended so soon, he had little time to hone his abilities in them, and thus during training, had it the hardest.

During this period of training, all of them had begun to notice their appearances changing in slight ways (Though it wasn't much for Edna.). For Sorey, Rose and Alisha, the three of them realised that their hair colours had lightened to an extent, and their eyes had taken an almost jewel like shine. Sorey's brown hair had lightened a shade, Rose's red had become more pinkish, and Alisha's dark hair had returned to its original blond, hints of blue starting to show at the tips.

Remus, on the other hand, had somehow undergone a full transformation, hair turning the same blond, and eyes turning the same blue as Edna's.

According to Lailah, the changes were normal if they practiced their Artes for long periods of time, and because Lailah and Zaveid's appearances had changed drastically from the ones they had been born with, to avoid suspicion, they had been using a glamour.

Alisha sighed. Despite the chaos born from bored former Seraphim and Shepards, it was nice and peaceful in their hidden away mountain retreat. Away from the polluted civilisation, away from the tiny pockets of Malevolence that occasionally sprung up and died down.

The loud slam of the door opening jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Sorey get back here!" Rose yelled once more as she ran out of the house, following the escaping Sorey.

"Come get me then!" Sorey's voice shouted back. Then, Alisha heard a loud thump of someone hitting the ground. Worried, she immediately ran out of the house, Edna following behind her, and stared at the situation in front of her.

Sorey had run right into someone who had walked into the illusion barrier that covered their home. The thump was the two of them hitting the ground. But perhaps it was the person whom Sorey had run into that had Rose standing by the side muttering in shock, Edna's eyes widening in surprise, and her own eyes starting to water.

Wearing slightly tattered and dirtied clothes, was the familiar amethyst eyes and blueish white hair of someone dear to them. Someone very close to Sorey's heart, and someone Alisha knew her god-brother missed the most. And as the two boys spoke each other's names in joy and wonderment, Alisha gave a watery laugh.

" _Mikleo's home…"_

* * *

 **Before I forget, here's a list of everyone reincarnated!**

 **Mikleo – Draco Malfoy**

 **Sorey and Rose – Replaced Harry Potter as Fraternal Twin Potters**

 **Edna – Edna Lupin (Not really a replacement character but…)**

 **Alisha – Replaced Neville as Alisha Longbottom (Wow that sounds weird…)**

 **Lailah – Lily Evans**

 **Zaveid – James Potter**

 **Eizen – Remus Lupin**

 **Dezel – Dezel Granger, Hermione Granger's fraternal twin brother.**

 **Also... I didn't mention it last chapter, but the title for it came from certain OST song lyrics, and so did this one. And let me tell you that OST has so much lyrics for a game OST. See if you all can guess!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first of reunions, and next chapter is the Hogwarts letter! Leave a review as per norm, and thank you for reading!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**

 **(Yes I'm messing around with Fawkes again. I just love this fire bird who has lived for ages.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter title sums up what I'm doing. Which is dumb. Read on people. After all,** _ **someone said I am such a foolish girl. Who cares?**_

* * *

 **Start Up the Brand New Story**

It was coming to ten years since the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was also almost time for the Hogwarts term to start. Owls were sent out to all parts of the country, some carrying the yearly booklists, some carrying the acceptance letter for new students.

Of course, this meant that a certain group of children, who have been out of the Wizarding World (Or never even heard of it in the first place), would be invited.

* * *

Dezel frowned as his sharp hearing picked up on the footsteps just before a few sharp knocks sounded on the door. His sister Hermione was quick to check who it is.

"Dezel, there's a strange old lady at the door" his sister said. "You want me to open it?"

"Its fine, Hermione. I'll handle it," Dezel said as he made his way to open their front door.

"Ah, good afternoon, may I speak to the Granger siblings?" the strict voice of their visitor asked once Dezel opened the door.

Narrowing his clouded eyes, Dezel replied, "You're speaking to one of them, ma'am."

"Good. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, may I be permitted entry into your home? I would like to make an offer regarding your schooling," the lady stated.

"School?" Hermione asked, popping up from behind Dezel, causing him to sigh. His sister's curiosity was really hard to curb sometimes.

"Very well. You may come in, but make it quick," Dezel said as he opened the door wider, gesturing for the professor to enter.

McGonagall then took a seat on the couch as Hermione led her in. Seating themselves opposite her, the twins waited for the offer to be made.

"Now before I begin, I'd like to ask the both of you this: Have either of you had strange, unexplainable things occur around you?"

The twins looked at each other, before Hermione answered hesitantly, "Well… There was that one-time water appeared out of nowhere to splash a bully of mine… And Dezel has always been able to control wind to some extent…"

Nodding her head, McGonagall then took out two letters and gave them to the twins. Taking the letter from her hands, they both broke the seal on them to read it.

"Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? What?" Hermione muttered "Magic isn't real right? Are you pranking us?"

Dezel shook his head at his sister while he felt the script on the parchment, "Seems legitimate to me, Hermione. But first…"

"Professor, please explain."

* * *

Here's the thing. That magical quill that writes the names of magical children as soon as they were born, as well as their current addresses on the acceptance letters? It was the only thing that was capable of tracking children who have been hidden behind barriers and wards that protected against such charms. And because no one actually bothered to check the addresses (Unless they were muggleborns, but those letters were usually put on a separate pile.

Owl repelling wards would still prevent the letters from reaching, however.

And Lailah had totally forgotten to set owl repelling wards when she first set up the barrier around their mountain home.

* * *

Sorey Potter laid on the open grass bored.

Life in their little mountain home somehow got boring over the years. In his previous life, at least there had been some ruins to explore nearby to alleviate the boredom. Here, all they had was training, hunting, gathering food, reading the books Mikleo had brought with him and little to no exploring.

Of course, learning pranks from Zaveid, Sirius and Eizen was fun. Lailah would be mad if they messed around too much, but would end up in a pun war with Sirius, much to the dog Animagus' surprise and delight.

Mikleo often joined him when he was reading, particularly regarding Hogwarts: A History. The two of them often debated on the legends that surrounded the Wizarding school. How it was built, what sort of spells protected it, how did students come and go in the past, things like that. It really made him wish that they could visit the school, just once.

Then the flapping of wings caught his attention. Looking up, Sorey's eyes widened as he spotted five owls in the air when it was day time. Getting up, Sorey dashed to his house and shouted, "Mikleo! There are owls outside!"

Looking up from his book in surprise, Mikleo's blinked in surprise. _'Owls? Now?'_

"Ah!"

"Sorey? You alright?"

"I'm fine, the owls just dropped a bunch of letters on me."

' _Letters. Letters could mean anything. We are turning eleven soon aren't we? Either someone finally found us, or it's just our Hogwarts acceptance letters,'_ Mikleo pondered as he walked outside.

Sorey had already broken the seal on one of them, looking through it intently, "Mikleo, is this what I think it is?"

"If you ask if it our Hogwarts acceptance letter, I would rather say it isn't but…"

"Rose, Alisha and Edna have one too."

"Did Lailah forget to set some wards? I thought no one would be able to find us up here."

"Knowing her, she probably forgot to account for the Hogwarts letters," Sorey pointed out.

Mikleo shrugged.

"So… Should we accept?" Sorey asked, eyes bright and eager. This was the most exciting thing to happen over the years. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

Mikleo just gave him a knowing look, "You already decided, haven't you."

* * *

"Lailah?" Zaveid asked, staring at the normally nocturnal birds in front of him.

"Yes, Zaveid?" Lailah hummed, still not noticing anything.

"Why are there owls sitting around on our front yard?"

Lailah blinked and looked at what her husband was pointing to, "Oh. I must have forgotten to set up owl wards... Oops?"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she returned to her office after dinner. Usually, dealing with the muggleborn children was a simple process, many of them accepting with ease, though it usually took her sometime to explain to the parents.

The Granger twins were the complete opposite. Rather than quickly accepting, they ended up questioning almost every single aspect of the Wizarding World. Sure, they had little doubt of her claims, but they had taken up most of her time, and when their parents returned, she had to explain everything all over again.

Dezel Granger was particularly surprising. Especially once the twins' parents informed her that he was blind. The way he moved around the house was almost as if he could see. And honestly, the hardest part was convincing the Grangers that Hogwarts was going to be able to accommodate for his lack of sight.

A hoot drew her out of her thoughts. An owl was sitting on her window sill, a letter in its beak. Taking it and opening it, Minerva's eyes widened as she read the contents in shock, before running off to speak to Dumbledore, leaving the letter open on her table for all to see.

 _To the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _We humbly accept the invitation to study at Hogwarts._

 _Sorey Potter, Rose Potter, Draco Malfoy, Alisha Longbottom, Edna Lupin._

 _P.S. Mom and three quarters of the Marauders say hi and that they miss you lecturing them! - Sorey_

* * *

"Meebo's name was seriously Draco Malfoy?"

"Shut up Edna. I didn't choose my name."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell us your family name earlier. We all knew you ran away from a wizarding parent, considering the books you had."

"I'm actually more surprised that he's Narcissa and Malfoy's son, Remus. But that does explain the name. Blacks always name their children after constellations, after all."

"What I'm surprised about is that you're the only one other than Zaveid, Eizen and I, to have a different name to your previous life."

"Lailah, before doing anything else, will you please set up owl repelling and mail wards?"

"Yes, yes, I'll get to it. You want me to redirect our mail elsewhere in that case, Zaveid?"

"Maybe to our bank? We can still access it from a different branch that way. The goblins were pretty willing to help us the last time."

"Sorey? How did this conversation go from Mikleo's birth name to the wards?"

"I really don't know Alisha."

"Don't look at me, princess, I still have no clue how Zaveid and Lailah became our parents, and I don't want to know how their relationship works."

"Rose, why is your mind wandering to a completely different topic?!"

* * *

 **It's a bit of a dumb chapter really. It feels dumb. I don't know why but it just didn't flow well. I may come back and change a few aspects, but I think this will have to do for now. Also, I have no idea why but the title feels punny in regards to the situation around me writing this fic.**

 **Thank you for the 4 review, 13 faves and 15 follows so far!**

 **Explanation on Zaveid x Lailah: I have no idea why, but I've always liked the idea of Papa Zaveid and Mama Lailah. Most of their actions in the game feels like that (Though for Zaveid it takes some time for one to notice.). Also, other than Eizen, these two are much older than the rest of the group. Dezel and Edna are always the Big brother/Sister, Alisha, Rose, Mikleo and Sorey are pretty much the babies of the entire team. Also, Dezel/Zaveid feels weird?**

 **(Next Chapter: City of 'Illusion')**

 **(Left a huge hint to the source of my chapter titles :P see if you can find it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while since I updated this. It's a mix of depressing and funny. Sorry for the mood whiplash this chap.**

* * *

 **City of 'Illusion'**

Sorey's first venture into the Wizarding centre of Britain was, to be honest, less spectacular than he expected. Lailah had trusted them to take care of themselves, and had dropped them off at the entrance of the dingy pub that was the front of Diagon Alley. Rose looked pretty at home, chatting to Tom the barkeep. Edna had a poker face that did not let anyone know how she was feeling. Alisha was nervous, but kept a straight face, one practiced due to her experiences as princess. Sorey and Mikleo? Sure, they were fine with spending a short time there, but despite how things had gone in their previous lives, they never felt comfortable spending too much time in a pub.

Of course, the other reason why the both were so nervous, was because of the missing posters that covered on of the walls. Three contained the supposed missing pictures of Sorey, Rose and Alisha, supposed because the images were so hilariously inaccurate. Mikleo had his own, but that poster was much more accurate. Rose even had to brush off quiet accusations from Tom of Mikleo being Draco Malfoy. The man still looked at them suspiciously, but he did notice how protective the girl's brother was of the ethereal looking boy.

The group had remained wary when they ventured into Diagon Alley itself. The cheer and hustle and bustle was good and all, but all of them noticed it – Under the illusion of peace, there was an undercurrent of darkness from Malevolence.

None of them needed to head for Gringotts. Lailah and Zaveid had already provided them with the money they needed, more than enough for Sorey, Mikleo, and Alisha to splurge on books they wanted to read. They got their robes done first, then headed to the wand shop. They wanted to save the books for last, knowing the three bookworms of the group were sure to spend ages browsing through them.

Wands was a completely strange affair. Ollivander didn't hide the fact that he had knowledge of their origins. Something they felt Lailah, Zaveid, and Eizen could have warned them about earlier. The wands they got out of it was quite strange too… at least they thought so after blowing the shop up countless of times.

Sorey got a Holly and Phoenix feather wand, with part of the wandlore stumping him a little, since Sorey knew he did not have that much of a temper to need to control (Edna, Alisha and Rose just shook their heads in the background). They did, however, agree that it matched his protective nature and his past life as the Shepherd.

Mikleo, despite already having a staff, got a Hawthorn and Unicorn tail hair wand. Again, the wand wood stumped them a little… until they remembered Mikleo's birth family in this world.

Rose was less complicated, getting a Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring wand. Signs of a warrior, according to Ollivander. The combination didn't surprise anyone, knowing her past.

Alisha got a Cherry with Unicorn tail hair wand. It was a little surprising for her to get such a rare wand wood, but the others agreed that it suited her and her origins. A prestigious wand with deadly power? Well, it did match her, pretty but deadly.

Edna got Pine and Phoenix feather… which had the whole group sniggering, while Edna gave her wand a look of exasperation. The wand wood matched her personality perfectly, of course, but the phoenix feather's lore had them in fits of giggles. Trust her to get a wand core with the personality of the Normin Phoenix.

When they finally headed to the bookstore, of course they would run into a familiar face…

* * *

"Dezel look look! There's so many books!" Hermione Granger crowed to her twin brother, Dezel Granger, who chuckled at her enthusiasm. Minerva McGonagall sighed in relief as her charges' attention turned to the books. Chaperoning the twins had drained her. Hermione had continued with her questioning session with fearful fervour all throughout the trip, while Dezel had stayed disturbingly silent throughout it, leaving the questions to his sister.

Of course, now that the two had settled down, Minerva focused on the one thing that had been occupying her mind for the past few days – the Potter siblings, the Malfoy heir, the Longbottom heiress, and Remus' cousin. The fact that the children who had disappeared that Halloween night had survived, and was living with the missing Malfoy heir and Remus' cousin was a much-needed surprise. It gave her hope that this generation of wizarding children was not lost to the darkness.

The ringing of the store door opening again snapped her out of her thoughts, and she blinked as five children wandered into the store. Two looked exasperated, while the other three just looked at the books with the same awe and wonder that Hermione Granger gave when she entered the store, before running off to explore.

"Hogwarts, children?" Minerva asked the remaining two.

Both snapped their heads towards her in surprise and Minerva took in their appearances. The first girl had golden blond hair, and equally golden eyes, carrying a simple parasol and dressed in a sundress that looked out of place. The other girl had pink hair and startling green eyes that… reminded her of Lily Evans…

A yelp from the shelves distracted her, however. One that lead to the pink haired girl dashing towards the sound, while the blond stared in the same direction, shock written on her face. Perhaps, with the names that were dropped, the shock that appeared on Minerva's own face was understandable.

"Dezel?!"

"Sorey? Mikleo? Is that you?"

"Dezel, do you know them?"

"Well, Hermione…"

"Dezel is this your sister?"

"…Yes?"

"Why did you hesitate? Are you saying you don't want me as your twin sister, Dezel?"

"… I won't answer that."

"Dezel you idiot!"

"Rose?!"

"How could you leave me alone, you big dummy!"

"Dezel, what did you do? Is this your girlfriend or something?"

"G-g-g- _girlfriend?!_ No way, never! He's like a brother to me!"

"… _Dezel_ …"

"Hermione, please don't glare at me like that."

"Either way Rose is Sorey's twin."

"Really? I didn't expect that."

"Ah, is this Dezel, Rose?"

"Yup! Dezel, I don't think you've formally met before, but this is Alisha!"

"It's nice to finally meet the man who Rose considers a big brother."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Princess. By the way, is Edna here?"

"Edna's waiting for us at the entrance."

"Dezel will you please explain to me _what is going on?!_ "

Minerva sorely wanted to know what was going on as well…

* * *

 **As you all can see, the second half of this chapter is purely Minerva. I'm sorry but other than Sev, Minnie is a really good outsiders POV to use. And poor Hermione is so lost. Her blind twin knows strangers and she's so out of the loop. (She's also really jealous that her brother has another little sister.)**

 **So… We get to see the group's wands ('cept Dezel since he was with Hermione.) I hope you all like my choice of wands. Wandlore is always the hardest to get right in this sort of universe. The canon wands still match their owners (and yes, Sorey gets Harry's wand because his history/origins matched the wand compared to the more extreme and not destiny bound Rose). A minor reference to the Normin Phoenix this chapter as well. Seriously though, read the description of the Phoenix Feather core and it matches the personality of Phoenix a little** _ **too well**_ **.**

 **Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter and the next have honestly been up and ready to go for months now, but I want to see how people react to this one before I post it. Leave a review before ya go!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**

 **(Next Chapter: I don't care 'bout Imaginary Boundaries)**

 **(By the way, I wrote this chapter after diving into the Madness that is Yuri Plisetsky's Exhibition Skate. I needed to get over it quick before it took me over. And to those of you who are fans of the Tainted AU, I have a new fic that's been out for months now, called The Fallen Shepherd! Go check it out if you have the time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha… Ummm here's a little surprise? (I AM SO SORRY THIS CAME TO ME WHILE WRITING THE CHAPTER AND IT FITS)**

* * *

 **I don't care 'bout Imaginary Boundaries**

Velvet sighed as yet another Slytherin ponce cursed her out for being a so called "duffer", before she slammed the door on them. Honestly, ever since she got sorted into Hufflepuff despite her family name, her housemates didn't dare go near her, and the Slytherins cursed her for being a disgrace. The only one who was willing to talk to her... the door to her compartment slid open to reveal him.

"Yo, Velvet! I see you're alone again! Mind if I join you?" Rokurou grinned, the Muggleborn Slytherin already sliding himself into the seat opposite her.

"I don't care," Velvet shrugged. She really didn't care. Rokurou's presence tended to chase off his housemates either way. Something about him beating the crap out of one of the older students when they had insulted her in his presence.

Reincarnation had been the very last thing on her mind when she had gone to sleep with Laphi. When Velvet woke up reborn to what had to be the most repulsive and insane woman she had ever met, she wondered if she should scream or cry that she had been denied death.

Almost two years after her rebirth, Velvet had found herself dumped in an orphanage. She didn't care what happened to her parents. They had been mad, insane, and the surprisingly visible malevolence that rolled of them was overwhelmingly repulsive without her therionized arm to consume it. Living in the orphanage had been so much better.

She ended up becoming a beloved sister to the children there. She also helped the matron out with cooking when she was old enough to start doing so. She had been happy.

Then Severus Snape arrived with a letter in hand that would change her life. Magic. She wasn't too surprised. She had originally ignored any strange happenings in whenever she had her emotional outbursts due to past life nightmares. She had chalked it up to some Malak playing pranks. But for her to be able to do magic, human magic, and not one drawn from Malakhim? She was curious.

Then she found out that the Wizarding society was… trash. First was the initial reaction people gave her when they found out what her last name was. They looked at her in disgust. Hate. Simply because of who her parents were. Second was the reasons why her family was so hated – blood purists who were mad and insane, caused hurt to everyone who disagreed, and followed, from what she gleaned from Snape, some snake-faced bastard. Third was honestly the state of their society. Every part of the world had moved on, getting more and more technically advanced and modern. The Wizarding society looked as if it were still stuck in the middle ages (And she had to agree, having lived in a society that was like Earth's middle ages, after a bit of comparisons on this world's history to hers).

Velvet felt it was stagnant. And the lingering Malevolence that was in the air was another thing that alerted to her how corrupt its society was. (The menagerie though? She loved it. She bought a beautiful black furred, golden eyed Kneazle and named her Celica. While she didn't have a sister or brother in this world, it was nice to have a reminder)

Her trip on the Hogwarts Express was just as eventful. First was the dumb inbred idiots (sure Velvet was one of them but she was raised outside of their society so she didn't really count.). They barged into her compartment trying to suck up to her and praising her so-called family for thinning out the normal. She was slowly losing control of her temper and was about to lash out at them. That was when the second event happened. Rokurou poked his nose into the conversation, recognised her, tossed the brats out of the compartment, and slammed the door on them. The reunion between the two of them had both shocked and surprised her, since she had not expected to meet anyone from her past in her new life.

Then she got sorted into Hufflepuff and Rokurou got sorted into Slytherin and everything went sideways. Because no one could comprehend her as a Hufflepuff (Snape had looked rather surprised and disappointed.) and no one could comprehend Muggleborn Rokurou Rangetsu in Slytherin. And they were still friends. Apparently, they broke some unspoken rules when it was revealed that they were friends despite their houses and blood status. A fact that the uppity idiots in Slytherin did not take kindly too.

It was too bad that Velvet was more than capable of knocking them out with her bare hands. No need for her to pull out her wand. The detentions she got were more than worth it.

Shaking herself out her reminiscing of the past year, Velvet then asked Rokurou, "So, how's your summer been?"

The boy shrugged, "You know how it's been, training with my daggers, training with Stormquell, digging up rumours in my trips to Diagon Alley."

"Oh? What sort of rumours?" Velvet's eyes narrowed, now curious.

"Something about a bunch of missing children resurfacing to enrol in Hogwarts," Rokurou grinned, "Apparently most of these kids vanished during the night Voldemort fell, and another? Well, he's apparently _Malfoy's missing brat_."

"Hmm… I didn't know that idiot was capable of reproducing," Velvet mused as she looked at the missing poster of Draco Malfoy Rokurou handed to her. Lucius Malfoy attempted to sweet talk her into joining his family at the end of her first year and she had given him a round house kick in retaliation before making her way home to the orphanage. She had been left rather sick and found herself wishing for her therionized arm back.

"Hey Velvet…" Rokurou said as he stared out of the train window, having spotted someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

"Look out the window and tell me I'm not dreaming."

"What are you…" She muttered as she turned her head only to stop as she spotted a familiar golden haired man hugging a similarly golden haired child on the platform. "Ei…zen? But how is this possible? Malakhim shouldn't be visible to us and yet…"

"If that's Eizen, that girl down there must be his sister," Rokurou mused as they watched their old friend give that same smile he had whenever he was writing his letters while his sister boarded the train.

It didn't take long for the train to leave the station after that. Much to the duo's surprise their compartment door opened to reveal a green-eyed brunette who asked, "I don't know why everyone else is avoiding this compartment like a plague but is it okay if the seven of us join you in here?"

The moment the questioned was asked, the compartment seemed to expand just a little. Velvet shrugged as she gestured to the newly added space, "Do as you wish."

The blinding smile she got in reply startled her. Too innocent. Then came the surprising group of seven.

"Everyone! They're willing to share a compartment with us!"

"Sorey you idiot there's no way we can squeeze all of us into a tiny compartment."

"Calm down Rose. The Hogwarts Express compartments are designed to expand if more people wish to share space."

"And how do you know that Meebo?"

"It's obvious he read it Edna. It's all in Hogwarts: A History."

Rokurou and Velvet could only stare wide eyed at the new occupants. Among the seven of them was the missing Draco Malfoy, in the flesh.

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy," Rokurou asked the violet-eyed boy once they had all settled down.

'Draco' grimaced, "Don't call me that. I can't stand being related to that family."

Velvet nodded, "I can understand. So… what do you prefer to be called? And we could all introduce ourselves at the same time."

The brunette named Sorey smiled, "You probably heard just now, but I'm Sorey Potter."

"Rose Potter, I'm this idiot's twin sister."

"You know my birth name, but call me Mikleo."

"Edna Lupin."

"Hermione Granger, and my twin brother here is Dezel."

"Che."

"Alisha Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The last name startled Velvet who then muttered, "You'll regret saying that…"

Alisha tilted her head with a questioning look, "And why is that?"

Sighing, knowing that it was probably unavoidable that they would find out, Velvet said, "My name is Velvet Lestrange. Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Eyes widened at that, silence filling the compartment.

"You still think it's a pleasure to meet me?"

"Oh sure it is," Sorey nodded. "After all you're also Velvet Crowe, the first Lord of Calamity, mentor and mother figure to Maotelus, better known as Laphicet to you, and friend of Eizen and Zaveid. Your friend with the daggers? He's Rokurou Rangetsu of the Rangetsu Clan, one of your companions during that time."

…

…

…

"Eh?"

Rokurou was the first to gather his wits, "Wait wait wait hold up. What the hell are you talking about? And how do you know about us!"

"Sorey, you can't mean…" Mikleo looked at Sorey, then glanced back at the dumbfounded pair.

"Yup!" Sorey grinned.

Hermione groaned, "Not this past life stuff again… I know you all explained it to me last week but why…"

Velvet stuttered, "You mean all of you are…?"

"We're from your future. Past. Ugh, reincarnation is stupid," Edna muttered.

"Wait so this is really the most well-known practitioner of the Rangetsu dual blade style? The same style that I use?!" Rose stared at Rokurou in awe.

"You practice the Rangetsu-style too?" Rokurou looked at her, noting the sheaths strapped to her waist.

"I never expected to meet such legends here of all places…" Alisha muttered.

"Why are you not mad at me? Or my family?" Velvet asked, having not expected such a bland response from the missing heiress of the Longbottom family.

She shrugged, "You were a child. The attack on my parents wasn't your fault. I got my revenge on your family with a bit of accidental magic, and it sounds like you didn't really like them. And my parents are… still alive. Just in a healing coma."

Velvet just remained stunned at the first years until they reached Hogsmead Station.

* * *

Severus grit his teeth as he sat at the Teacher's Table, bearing the chattering of brats while they waited for the first years to arrive. Year after year of dealing with brats, and finally, _finally_ , this was the year that Lily's children were supposed to enrol.

Though that didn't mean he found the previous year bad. Rokurou Rangetsu's presence in his house had sparked off a debate on what it meant to be Slytherin if a Muggleborn got in as well as curbed a lot of the prejudiced mind sets of the other houses. This was helped by Velvet Lestrange's surprising sorting into Hufflepuff of all houses. Even Severus had pegged her as one of his Snakes the first time they met.

Minerva had begun calling out the names. Severus could see at the head of the table that Dumbledore was keeping an eye out for the missing children of prophecy.

"Granger, Dezel!" "Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!" "Gryffindor!"

A pair of fraternal twins. Though it seemed they were more studious looking despite being sorted into Gryffindor. Severus groaned as he noticed the Weasley twins giving each other devious looks.

"Longbottom, Alisha!"

And there was the first of the missing children. The child looked… different to what he remembered of Frank or Alice, blond hair… that was tinged blue. Odd. She was also taking more than five minutes to be sorted.

"Gryffindor!" Expected. Though there had obviously been a debate between the Hat and the girl, and the Hat's preference had won out, judging from how put out she was before she sat next to the Grangers.

"Lupin, Edna!"

"Oh Merlin no," Severus groaned in horror. It was already horrifying enough that Potter had children, but the wolf as well? From the corner of his eye, it was obvious everyone was surprised by this turn of events, Pomona gaping, Filius had fallen out of his chair in shock, and the best of all Dumbledore looking as though he had no idea how this had happened. Minerva was smirking at them. She didn't think to warn them?!

The petite child siting under the Hat looked nothing like Lupin however. And Hat chose the worse house to put her in. "Slytherin!"

Severus felt dread creep down his back. Then blinked in surprise as Rokurou gave his seat up to the girl with a cheeky grin, while Lupin, face impassive, took his hand and sat down. They knew each other.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Severus' head spun in the direction of the Sorting Hat once again as the name of his missing godson was called. Draco looked much different from the last time he had seen him, which was the night of his seventh birthday. Gone was the sullen and wary child and in its place was someone more confident, and obviously quite powerful.

"This is quite surprising, staffs are notoriously hard to use when channelling magic," Filius muttered, "Young Draco looks quite comfortable with it too…"

Severus could only smile. His godson, wherever he had fled to, had flourished and grown. That was all he needed to know.

"Hufflepuff!" Pomona was the one to fall out of her seat this time. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff was unheard off. Surprisingly, Draco was quick to sit next to Velvet, causing the table to begin shifting away from them a little warily.

It was amusing. Muggle-raised Velvet Lestrange and missing child Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff and friends? Poor Pomona had to deal with this sort of shock for the second year in a row and it was surprisingly funny.

"Potter, Rose!" And there was the first of Lily's children. Rose Potter confidently skipped up to the stool and the Hat was placed on her head, before it quickly made a surprising decision to him and everyone else in the hall.

"Slytherin!"

"Knew it. Pay up, Alisha." "Damn it I thought she would want to be in Gryffindor with me." "She's a business woman, what did you expect?"

The exchange that happened between Dezel Granger and Alisha Longbottom startled almost everyone else out of their thoughts. Severus… had not expected that Granger AND Longbottom both knew the female Potter twin well enough to make bets on which house she would join. Then looking at his own house, he was startled to find Lupin placing her hand out in front of Rokurou and the second-year _pouting_ as he gave the smug blond her winnings, Rose Potter sitting next to Lupin.

"Potter, Sorey!" Severus could only hope that this Potter was not going to be as strange as his sister.

His hopes were dashed as the longest Hatstall in history occurred, taking over ten minutes for the Hat to decide on Hufflepuff of all houses. Then Sorey Potter sat next to his godson and gave him the most smitten smile he had ever seen as his godson looked at Potter with both exasperation and fondness.

"Ha! I told you Sorey would argue with the Hat to be placed with Mikleo! Pay up, Rokurou!" "Well, _sorry for not knowing your brother and his boyfriend well enough_!" "Honestly, we sat with you on the train and you didn't expect idiot Sorey to follow Mikleo like a puppy?"

Severus had to wonder what sort of chaos these bloody children, who somehow knew each other, were going to bring this year.

Most likely scenario? Breaking down all the boundaries that the house rivalries had created. Starting from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, considering both houses somehow got the most controversial of the first years sorted into them. Severus could feel an oncoming headache now…

* * *

"Oi, Eizen."

"Hmm? What is it, Zaveid"

"Edna sent a letter. I just picked it up from the goblins."

"Let me see…"

"…"

"…"

"Eizen, I'm not reading this wrong, right?"

"That both Rokurou and Velvet got reincarnated? No, you are not."

"She got reborn as Bellatrix's kid, huh."

"Who got reborn as Bella's kid?"

"Hey Sirius! Just one of our old friends. She's a year ahead of the kids, too."

"Guess Mikleo has a cousin to spend time with."

"Even if said cousin was a former Lord of Calamity?"

"… Sometimes I wish the both of you never explained to me the whole mess with reincarnation and the history of the old world."

* * *

 **Velvet took over the entire Hogwarts Express scene. She took over. And yes Velvet is Bellatrix's daughter and thus Mikleo's cousin. Snape and Sprout are going to go nuts and Minerva got off lucky with the most tame of the group of children.**

 **I was not intending to add Velvet at all to the fic. Not at all. Then I realised that damnit Velvet deserves her second chance and she kinda took over and now I have plans! Also the reason why Sorey knows about her is because Maotelus/Phi kinda tells him about the Berseria story while they slept in the manga version of the ending. (Thank you Myrdin for helping me confirm this!)**

 **If you are wondering where the other Berseria crew members are, they'll appear in second and fourth year!**

 **Leave a review before you go and I'll see ya next time guys!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**

 **(Next Chapter: Show me your best set!)**


End file.
